


I do

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Balthazar (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post Season 3, final compliant
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Quattro anni dopo la nozze insaguinate di Balthazar, il medico legale scopre che Hélène, fuggita a Grenoble per ricominciare una nuova vita dopo avergli sussurrato di amarlo, sta per riposarsi con il suo ex.Rimanere ancorati nelle prorpie posizioni è una forte tentazione, ma un amore mai vissuto e nemmeno sopito saprà smuovere gli animi di entrambi...
Relationships: Rapahel Balthazar/Hélène Back





	I do

  


[](https://ibb.co/D13Xg8n)

Appena udì il rumore del bastone di Delgado, Balthazar sollevò gli occhi dallo schermo e sorrise al buon amico, mani sui fianchi, indossando la sua solita maschera di solarità e spensieratezza.

“Capitano Delgado, cosa posso fare per voi in questa bella giornata?” Lo accolse indicandogli la sedia con un rapido movimento del capo, gesto semplice che Jér ôme accolse con piacere. Stringendo i denti, occhi socchiusi, con un sospiro di sollievo si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, massaggiandosi senza vergogna la gambe destra: dopo il tentativo di omicidio da parte di Maya, alcuni tessuti nervosi erano stati lesionati, e ora, oltra al lavoro d’ufficio, giunto nella forma di un avanzamento di grado e di stipendio, si trovava costretto sempre più spesso a ricorrere al bastone per camminare, anche solo per brevi tratti, triste prova che presto o tardi anche il lavoro dietro ad una scrivania sarebbe diventato troppo per lui. 

Mentre Jér ôme sospirava, gli occhi bassi su quell’arto pressoché inutile, senza tuttavia piangersi addosso, conscio che altri avevano incontrato me ire della bella Maya e fatto fini ben peggiori di lui, il medico legale si mise a cercare tra una fila di pratiche e cartelle gialle alte mezzometro, tutte accatastate sulla scrivania e su un paio di sedie in maniera disordinata – anche in quello, lo scienziato di mostrava di essere vecchio stile, preferendo un sistema che amava definire analogico al digitale. 

“Balthazar…” il poliziotto iniziò, un po’ incerto, fermato prima che potesse proseguire con quella che il medico legale temeva sarebbe stata una filippica sulle pressioni ricevute dall’alto per chiudere in fretta il caso ed assicurare un colpevole, poco importava a certi soggetti se fosse colpevole o meno, ala giustizia, per acquietare gli animi della popolazione di Parigi.

“Temo di non avere ancora tutti i risultati dell’autopsia del signor Watterlot, posso tuttavia darle alcuni risultati preliminari e…”

“Balthazar…” Delgado batté una mano sulla scrivania con forza, attirando finalmente l’attenzione del medico legale che, schiarendosi la gola, si ricompose, dritto e con le braccia incrociate, e guardò con un sorrisetto di circostanza il poliziotto attendendo spiegazioni sul perché lo avesse interrotto. “Non sono qui per il caso. Si tratta di qualcosa di più… personale.”

Fu il turno del capitano di schiarirsi la gola, e l’uomo estrasse dalla tasca interna della giacca di sartoria – il nuovo grado aveva anche comportato un nuovo guardaroba – una sottile busta quadrata in elegante cartoncino color crema, su cui, a mano, era scritto l’indirizzo privato del poliziotto, che la porse al medico legale che, alzando un sopracciglio, la aprì; conteneva un cartoncino della stessa grammatura della busta, stesso colore, vergato con gli stessi caratteri tondeggianti ed eleganti dell’indirizzo.

Un’espressione di tristezza, malinconia a rimpianto apparve, per una sola frazione di secondo, sul viso del medico legale, che subito però sorrise solare e si accomodò sulla sua poltrona, come se nulla fossee se tutto stesse andando per il meglio, e porse all’amico la busta, che lui lasciò però ricadere sul paino di vetro nero.

Delgado lo squadrò in silenzio, con un’espressione carica di giudizio: si conoscevano ormai da quasi dieci anni, insieme ne avevano passate tante, e nonostante tutto quello che la gente aveva spesso affermato, nonostante le apparenze e un paio di momenti in cui non aveva forse brillato,  Jér ôme Delgado sapeva di essere un bravo poliziotto e di saper fare, e pure bene, il suo lavoro. 

“Allora? Tutto qui?”  Jér ôme gli domandò. “Io le dico che _lei_ si sposa e quel sorrisetto è tutto quello che ottengo in cambio?”

Balthazar alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando. “E cosa si aspetta che faccia? Che faccia irruzione alla cerimonia e la fermi? Hélène ha fatto la sua scelta: mentre _noi_ eravamo in coma ha preso e se n’è andata, e non ha mai più fatto sapere nulla!”

“A lei forse,” Delgado ammise, semplice, quasi stesse parlando del giorno e della notte o del tempo atmosferico. “Con me il Comandante si sente quasi tutte le settimane. Perché crede che mi abbia mandato la partecipazione?” 

Bathazar strinse i denti. Non era a conoscenza che, con il suo ex sottoposto, l’ex Capitano Bach fosse ancora in così stretti contatti. Emise un lungo, flebile suono gutturale che sembrò un mix tra un grugnito e un ruggito, e con gli occhi ridotti a fessure fissò l’amico, tentato di alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma che preferì fissare il pavimento, prigioniero di antichi sensi di colpa. 

“Balthazar, quando ha sposato Maya il Capitano sapeva che c’era qualcosa che non quadrava, e lo sa cosa le ho detto io? Che era una pazza isterica e gelosa con le caldane e che doveva andare in terapia, e dato che non le ho permesso di indagare o di parlarle, è successo quello che è successo, lei si è sposato con un’assassina seriale e ci siamo quasi rimasti in due. Quindi, lei adesso lascia a me e mia moglie la sua adorabile bambina, oppure a quei due scapestrasti dei suoi assistenti, e va e si riprende il capitano, il comandante, insomma, ha capito no?”

Balthazar sorrise, sollevando un angolo delle labbra, apparentemente divertito. “Dubito che il Comandante stia per sposare un assassino seriale…”

Ormai disperando di ottenere una risposta dall’uomo, Delgado, traballando sulla gamba incerta, si alzò, e senza aggiungere null’altro, disperando di ottenere una qualche reazione dal medico legale, raggiunse la porta dell’ufficio, dove si voltò tentando un ultimo, disperato tentativo. 

“Già, non sposa un assassino, fa di peggio,” fece una piccola pausa, confortato dall’espressione carica di curiosità dell’uomo di medicina. “Risposa solo uno che ha passato quasi tutto il loro primo matrimonio a cornificarla con un’altra e dare la colpa a lei con i figli quando la moglie ha tentato il tutto per tutto per salvare il matrimonio.”

A quella frase, Bathazar spalancò gli occhi, e quasi cadde dalla sua sedia: Antoine. Hélène risposava Antoine, l’uomo che, dopo di lui, più l’aveva fatta soffrire. 

Afferrò la partecipazione, sibilando la parola _merda_ a denti stretti, e afferrò la cartella e la giacca, e si mise a correre per i corridoi dell’Istituto di Medicina Legale; trovò la porta dello studiolo della bella ed irriverente Fatim chiusa, ma senza bussare né chiamare fece praticamente irruzione nella stanza, trovando la giovane donna ed Eddie, l’altro suo assistente, affaccendati in faccende tutto fuorché professionali; sbuffando, alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

“Ragazzini, se volete pomiciare almeno chiudete la porta a chiave la prossima volta, va bene?” disse loro, nonostante la camicia sbottonata di Eddie e la lampo della gonna della donna abbassata facessero sospettare che fossero stati sopresi a far ben altro che baciarsi, e lanciò alla ragazza le chiavi di casa che, sveglia e svelta, lei afferrò al volo. “Fatim, ho bisogno che tu vada a prendere Esmèe al nido al posto mio, e poi portala al mio appartamento. Nel frigo c’è già il pranzo re la cena, e se hai dei problemi, chiama Delgado, lui e la sua sposina se ne intendono di neonati.”

“Abbiamo un caso?” Esclamò tutto eccitato, con un sorriso smagliante a trentadue denti mentre si metteva a posto la camicia sotto gli occhi allibiti della compagna/amica di letto che gli dette una gomitata nello stomaco. 

“No, tranquillo, niente caso, ma…” Balthazar, frenando l’entusiasmo del giovane, mise una mano avanti. “Io devo essere a Grenoble tra nove ore a quarantasette… no quarantasei minuti per fermare un matrimonio. Ci vediamo!”

E senza aggiungere altro, sparì in un turbinio di energia, come era suo solito, lasciando i suoi “allievi” allibiti. 

Il navigatore del telefono lo aveva mandato fuori strada almeno due volte, allungando un già di per sé lungo percorso, e quando arrivò nei pressi del municipio della città, Balthazar cercò inutilmente parcheggio: nulla. Sbuffando, guardò l’ora per l’ennesima volta, dando un sonoro pugno sul volante. 

Mezz’ora. Mancava solo più mezz’ora al matrimonio. Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. Ma, proprio come lei non si era mai data per vinta quando lui era fuggito per mare, salpando su una barca a vela per ritrovare sé stesso, lui non poteva rinunciare, non adesso: non era solo il fatto che lui l’amasse e che finalmente avesse una risposta a quell’interrogativo che a lungo lo aveva perseguitato, era la consapevolezza che risposando l’ex marito Hélène non sarebbe mai stata felice: Antoine non si era limitato a tradirla, l’aveva ingannata, aveva avuto une relazione parallela per anni, e per salvare la faccia aveva fatto apparire con i due figli come tutto quanto fosse accaduto nelle loro vite fosse da additarsi alla poliziotta. 

Lei lo aveva perdonato per il bene dei figli, ma stava commettendo un errore colossale: non poteva permetterlo. 

Inchiodando lungo il viale alberato, Balthazar uscì dalla macchina, abbandonando la gialla auto sportiva storica sull’asfalto, le portiere aperte, fregandosene di cosa sarebbe accaduto al veicolo, e si mise a correre a perdifiato, dando spintoni a destra e manca nella frenesia di raggiungere l’agognato obbiettivo. Arrivato davanti al municipio frugò nelle tasche, tirando fuori il suo tesserino di riconoscimenti con cui, utilizzando la scusa di dover parlare con un ufficiale presente in quel momento nella struttura, evitò file e controlli. 

Scale, scalette, scaloni, corse Balthazar, col cuore in gola che gli scoppiava, il sudore che gli colava lungo il muscoloso collo gelato dal terrore; arrivò all’ultimo piano, dove il salone dello stato civile era aperto con le sue sedie in legno chiaro, e vasi di fiori primaverili, decorati con delicato tulle bianco, facevano bella mostra di sé. Una rapida occhiata gli rivelò diversi membri della famiglia di Hélène seduti in attesa, il marito che chiacchierava, un po’ troppo amabilmente, con una bella e giovane donna dall’aria vagamente da oca, indicazione che non aveva perso il vizio: ma di lei nessuna traccia. Che non fosse ancora arrivata? 

Fece un passo indietro, mano sul mento riflettendo su cosa fare, quando…

“Balthazar?” si sentì chiamare, ed all’udire quella voce alle sue spalle il suo cuore si sciolse, come e più il giorno in cui aveva stretto la sua bambina tra le braccia la prima volta. Si voltò, col sorriso sulle labbra, ed il respiro gli morì in gola quando la vide: indossava un abito da sposa lungo, senza maniche, bianco, riccamente decorato, , in delicato tulle con starti di organza, i capelli erano legati in una treccia intarsiata di fiori di campo che le ricadeva sul petto, e con gli occhi azzurri, i capelli biondi e i fiori nei capelli e tra le mani, nonostante non sembrasse davvero lei con quell’insolito abbigliamento, così diverso da qualsiasi cosa Balthazar avrebbe immaginato vederle indossare alle sue nozze, appariva come una dea della primavera e della rinascita e non una dura poliziotta che aveva saputo vedere oltre i muri e le apparenze. “Balthazar, cosa ci fa qui?”

_ Ah,  _ pensò l’uomo tra sé e sé mentre si avvicinava alla bellissima donna: erano tornati a darsi del lei. Non lo avevano mai fatto, in realtà, salvo quel flebile momento in cui lo aveva stretto tra le braccia, quasi privo di sensi, pregandolo di non lasciarla.

Mani in tasca, la mascella rigida, le si avvicinò con movenze quasi feline, cosi vicino che Hélène poteva sentire il respiro caldo dell’uomo sul volto, l’alito fresco che, come sempre, sapeva delle tante spezie ed erbe aromatiche che il medico legale amava usare in cucina, preparando i suoi manicaretti, e alla donna si strinse il cuore. Inalò leggera quell’odore che era lui e lui solo, ad occhi chiusi, e si sentì, per la prima volta da tanto tempo a quella parte, libera, ma soprattutto, in pace. 

“L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti, mi hai chiamato per nome, mi hai chiamato Rapha ël, amore mio.” Ammise lui a bassa voce, con tono roco. “E quando mi sono svegliato dopo un mese in quel letto d’ospedale,  ho scoperto che la donna che mi aveva supplicato di non lasciarla se n’era andata!”

Hélène scosse il capo, mentre le braccia le ricadevano lungo i fianchi. “Io le ho detto che l’amavo e lei col suo ultimo respiro mi ha chiesto di lasciarla andare! Cosa avrei dovuto fare, me lo dice? Mi sono limitata ad esaudire l’ultimo desiderio di un uomo morente!”

Ostinata, era tornata imperterrita a dargli del lei per mantenere le distanze, quasi fosse stato un collega o un sottoposto l’uomo dinanzi a lei. 

“Punto primo,” iniziò lui ad alta voce, attirandosi le ire dei presenti che lo guardarono torvo; Balthazar prese un profondo respiro, come per darsi una regalata, ed inspirò dal naso, prima di riprendere a parlare ma con un tono pacato. “punto primo, quello non è stato il mio ultimo desiderio perché, sorpresa, io sono ancora vivo, punto secondo, ero stato pugnalato dalla donna che aspettava mia figlia e che avevo appena sposato – donna che avevo scoperto quella mattina essere responsabile dell’omicidio della mia prima moglie e del mio migliore amico, quindi penso che essere leggermente sotto shock mi fosse permesso. Punto terzo, la vuoi piantare di darmi del lei?”

Hélène strinse i denti, e mise il broncio; forse poteva dargli ragione, ma le rodeva doverlo fare. Inoltre, Balthazar, contrariamente a come stava cercando di apparire, non era un santo: lui l’aveva lasciata indietro tante, troppe volte, quella supplica sussurrata mentre lei lo baciava sulle labbra che divenivano livide, quasi sperasse di dargli la sua aria, era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso. Non era stata lei a cercare sollazzo tra le braccia dell’ex marito: a spingerla nell’abbraccio di Antoine era stato lo stesso medico legale. 

“Santo cielo,  Rapha ël, sono quasi quattro anni che me ne sono andata, non puoi ripiombare nella mia vita così e aspettarti che… che io mandi tutto a farsi benedire perché tu adesso hai deciso di toglierti questo capriccio!” Gli disse esasperata, tuttavia facendolo sorridere: almeno, gli dava del tu, e quello sguardo, quel broncio infantile e delicato, gli riempì il cuore di gioia. 

“Non sono qui per un capriccio, Hélène.” Le si avvicinò ancora di più, fece l’ultimo passo che li separava, sfiorò il ansino delicato di Hélène con il suo, mentre le parlava col sorriso sulle labbra. “Soni qui perché ho una risposta.”

“Una…. Risposta?” sussurrò lei, ingoiando a vuoto, chiudendo gli occhi per nascondersi all’intensità dello sguardo di lui, e a quel sorriso disarmante. Lui fece cenno di sì col capo, e portò le mani ai fianchi sottili, stringendoli e obbligando Hélène a cadere vittima del suo abbraccio. 

“Quando stavamo cercando quel ragazzo che era stato contagiato con l’antrace, io ti ho chiesto se ti fossi mai chiesta cosa sarebbe accaduto se fossi venuta a cena da me, e tu mi rispondesti che avremmo fatto sesso. Mi dicesti, _Cos’altro sarebbe potuto essere? Non abbiamo niente in comune, siamo troppo diversi, non ci capiamo, non andiamo d’accordo su nulla, non centriamo niente insieme, e poi, davvero si vede con me nel quotidiano? Della serie, tesoro, hai svuotato la lavastoviglie? Hai preso il pane? Amore, torni per cena?_ E aggiungesti che mi stimavi troppo per rovinare il nostro rapporto col sesso, ma, Hélène, non lo avrebbe rovinato, perché adesso ho una risposta.” Strofinò il naso contro quello della donna, sempre più arrendevole nelle sue braccia. “E la risposata è sì. Solo che nella mia mente tu continui a fare la poliziotta in carriera, mente io lavoricchio nell’istituto di medicina legale e mi occupo della casa, e alla sera, mentre Esmèe corre ad abbracciarti chiamandoti mamma, ti chiedo se sei passata in panetteria e s emi dai una mano ad apparecchiare…. Come ti sembra?”

“Non possiamo,  Rapha ël… “Hélène appoggiò il capo sulla spalla dell’uomo, sospirando, ed intanto giocava con una ciocca scura di capelli, rigirandosi tra le dita un riccio ribelle del medico legale. “io mi sono fatta una carriera qui e Grenoble, ed i ragazzi, insomma, cosa diranno i miei figli? No, non posso, davvero… se fossi arrivato qualche giorno fa, ma, insomma, non puoi sempre apparire nella mia vita così neanche fossi un uragano!”

“Beh, a parte che pure a Grenoble avete bisogno di medici legali, e che Eddie e Fatim ormai sanno camminare sulle loro gambe, e poi, scusa,” sorrise, affondando il naso in quei capelli che sapevano di primavera. “sono quasi del tutto certo che Hugo preferisce me a suo padre, e comunque non credi che i tuoi figli vorrebbero vederti felice?”

Posandogli le mani sul petto, Hélène si scostò da lui, ed iniziò a fissarsi i piedi: indossava scarpe bianche dal tacco a spillo esagerato. Osservò l’orlo del lungo abito bianco con strascico, il vistoso anello di fidanzamento, così strano sulle sue mani – tutte scelte del marito, che non aveva voluto ascoltarla, dicendole di lasciar fare a lui - poi guardò Balthazar e tornò a guardare sé stessa. Chiuse gli occhi e si immaginò il suo matrimonio, come lo avrebbe voluto lei: niente dello sfarzo che il marito aveva insistito per avere, a cui lei era contraria, cose che le erano sconosciute e che francamente non desiderava nemmeno esplorare. E poi, perché quella pagliacciata così eccessiva alla loro età? Era assurdo…

“Mamma?” La voce di Manon, la figlia ormai quasi ventenne dell’adesso comandante, li destò dallo stato di torpore in cui erano caduti, e guardarono in direzione della giovane donna, al cui fianco c’era il fratello, sedicenne: Balthazar gli sorrise, ricordando come il ragazzo lo avesse ascoltato quando gli aveva chiesto di prestare attenzione alla versione della madre, di chiedere anche a lei come la loro famiglia si fosse incrinata in quel modo. 

“ Rapha ël!” lo abbracciò, quasi fosse stato un amico che non vedeva da tanto, molto, troppo tempo, e l’adulto in quell’abbraccio si sciolse; Hugo profumava ancora di bambino, di quello shampoo delicato che anche lui aveva imparato ad usare per la figlia. 

“Mamma, cosa succede?” Manon ripeté, con una nota di panico nella voce; pesanti passi alle loro spalle si udirono, e minaccioso Antoine fece la sua comparsa, vestito con smoking ed un fiore all’occhiello, damerino perfetto che teneva solo alle apparenze.

“Questo lo vorrei sapere pure io,” grugnì a denti stretti, mentre afferrava il medico legale per la giacca e con l’altra mano gli dava un pugno sul naso, facendolo cadere all’indietro mentre il sangue gli usciva dal naso; Balthazar era uno sportivo, erano anni che si sfogava col sacco, ma il rivale lo aveva preso di sorpresa. “Anzi, non ho bisogno di chiederlo, lo so. Ti sei di nuovo messo inmezzo tra me e mia moglie, cos’è, te la fai con lei? Volevi farti un’ultima sveltina?”

Inferocita, vedendo rosso, Hélène pestò il piede del marito con il tacco, prima di usare il bouquet- scelto da lui, come tutto il resto – per colpirlo, tirandogli l’anello in faccia; lo aveva detestato dal primo momento in cui lui gliel’aveva mostrato.

“Come osi accusarmi di averti tradito!” Sibilò la donna, puntandogli un dito minacciosa contro il viso. “io sono quella che ha provato a far funzionare le cose, va bene? _Io,_ non tu! Tu hai sempre fatto quello che volevi, e poi riversavi su di me i tuoi errori! Ma adesso basta. Anzi, sai che ti dico? A spiegare cosa è successo pensaci tu, e magari accenna anche al fatto che avevamo divorziato perché tu ti eri fatto l’amichetta al lavoro e volevi tenere il piede in due scarpe, io sfrutto le due settimane di luna di miele per farmi una vacanza e trovarmi un altro posto. Ah, e non ti azzardare a buttare la mia roba, perché saresti passabile di denuncia!” 

Sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto dell’uomo, e quello divertito dei giovani, Hélène si tolse i tacchi, e tenendoli in mano, lo strascico sollevato nell’altra, si incamminò verso l’uscita del municipio, il bouquet abbandonato a terra, sfatto, una curiosa metafora di quella giornata in particolare e del suo matrimonio con Antoine in generale. 

In strada, ridendo Balthazar notò che la sua macchina era andata, ma non ebbe di che rammaricarsi: ne era valsa la pena, aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, anche se fino al momento in cui si era trovato davanti Hélène non era stato certo di cosa avrebbe fatto o detto né di cosa volesse nel profondo.

Fischiò, alzando la mano nemmeno fosse stato a New York, e fermò un taxi, aprendo lo sportello alla donna per farla salive prima, e poi la seguì all’interno dell’abitacolo. Col sorriso di un’adolescente, un po’ timida e impacciata, lei lo guardava mordendosi le labbra, e non resistette alla tentazione di saggiare con un veloce bacio quelle deliziose labbra che da oltre sette anni occupavano i suoi sogni. 

“Ehi, sposini, dove vi porto?” il taxista li fermò, prima che le loro carezze si facessero troppo ardite. 

“Ovunque portino le macchine portate via dai carri attrezzi? Devo riprendermi la mia, altrimenti dovremo andare a Parigi in treno, e io odio i treni, voglio averti tutta per me, non doverti dividere con chissà quanti altri.” Bofonchiò, tra il serio ed il faceto. 

“E che cosa andiamo a fare a Parigi?” gli domandò, onestamente curiosa, e lui scrollò le spalle, mentre la teneva per mano tracciando delicati cerchi col pollice sulla pelle ruvida.

“Beh, l’idea generale è che adesso chiamo Fatim così che ti possa preparare dei vestiti di ricambio, ed una volta che arriviamo a casa mia tu ti fai una doccia mentre io do… a questo punto credo colazione a mia figlia, poi mi cambio io, ed insieme prepariamo pranzo e mentre la signorinella è al nido… vediamo cosa succede.”

“Tutto qui?” gli domandò, stringendogli la mano. 

“Sì,” le rispose, sorridendo e baciandola, più focoso ma sempre dolce e tenero ed innamorato, mentre le accarezzava il viso e si perdevano l’uno negli occhi dell’altra, vedendo i loro volti riflessi nelle iridi. “Sì, tutto qui.”

E mentre il taxi si allontanava, Balthazar portò le loro mani intrecciate sul suo cuore, e lasciò che Hélène poggiasse il capo sulla sua spalla, sospirando sollevata e leggiera e felice. Dal finestrino, gli parve di vedere l’immagine sorridente della moglie, defunta ormai da oltre quindici anni, che con quegli occhi luminosi e quel sorriso sulle labbra gli dava la sua benedizione: ora, finalmente, poteva andare avanti. Erano tutti in pace, e lo sarebbero stati per molto altro tempo ancora.


End file.
